Cuatro almas
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Harta de InuYasha y su eterna obsesión con Kikyou, Kagome decide viajar por su cuenta buscando los fragmentos, marchándose con quién jamás creyó, la mismísima Kikyou, creando caos y conflictos en InuYasha. Naraku intentará aprovecharse de eso para hacer cumplir una vieja leyenda que habla de la tercera sacerdotisa de la perla y su decisión. ¿Quién terminará usando a quién?
1. Un día normal

**Título:** Cuatro almas

 **Sumary:** Harta de InuYasha y su eterna obsesión con Kikyou, Kagome decide viajar por su cuenta buscando los fragmentos, marchándose con quién jamás creyó, la mismísima Kikyou, creando caos y conflictos en InuYasha.

Naraku intentará aprovecharse de eso para hacer cumplir una vieja leyenda que habla de la tercera sacerdotisa de la perla y su decisión.

¿Quién terminará usando a quién?

 **Advertencias:** Universo manga/Posible OoC/Menciones a otras parejas.

 **Pareja:** InuxKag. Menciones del KikyouxInuYasha. KagomexNaraku.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 1,352** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autora Rumiko.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Un día normal**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

En la época antigua el grupo que buscaba los fragmentos emprende rumbo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, después de un largo viaje para encontrar algún rastro de Naraku sin éxito. El mal humor del medio demonio era evidente, y como era su pésima costumbre últimamente al estar frustrado, se había pasado el viaje completo discutiendo con Kagome.

—Kagome, ¡vamos más rápido! Cada día te vuelves más lenta y torpe de lo que eres… —masculló molesto, mirándola de reojo, esperando la respuesta que le hiciera continuar con sus reclamos.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, fastidiada y anhelando por su llegada al pozo para volver a su tiempo. Sango y Miroku decidieron ignorarlos, conscientes de que su intervención traería más problemas al grupo, por suerte el más pequeño ya había caído dormido desde hace un rato.

—¡Oye idiota! —reclamó ofuscada la pelinegra. —No tengo por qué aguantar tus berrinches sólo porque esta noche es luna nueva.

La indirecta pareció fastidiarlo más. No era ningún secreto cuánto detestaba el ambarino esa noche, el hecho de volverse un humano frágil y débil solía poner a todos en aprietos por el desagradable carácter que tenía en esas pocas horas, sumado a que estaba molesto por la repentina desaparición de su enemigo.

—Feh, mejor cállate porque eres peor —ordenó arrogante, Kagome estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima si no fuera porque Sango la contuvo. —Si fueras más como Kikyou no serías tan mal acompañante.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta InuYasha de que lo dijo en voz alta, incluso él sabía que se había pasado con su comentario, y tras sentir un escalofrío en la espalda volteó de inmediato, encontrando a la chica furiosa

—InuYasha…—exclamó furiosa.

—¡O-Oye, no…!

—¡Abajo!

En menos de un segundo el conjuro se activó provocando que el medio demonio se fuera con tal fuerza contra el suelo que quedo varios metros bajo tierra. El monje y la exterminadora le miraron con lástima más no hicieron nada, pensando en que se lo había ganado, luego todos continuaron finalmente tranquilos directo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

+(*)+(*)+(*)+

Kagome resopló rabiosa, había pensado en invitar a InuYasha a su casa por su estado pero con lo que le había dicho ni siquiera le habían quedado ganas de verle la cara. Apenas llegó a la cabaña y saludó a la hermana mayor de su vida anterior empezó a preparar sus cosas para largarse cuanto antes.

—Señora Kaede —llamó la chica con un rostro que podría dar miedo. —¿Podría ir con usted a recolectar hierbas medicinales? —preguntó. La anciana le miró nerviosa.

—Por supuesto querida Kagome, pero… ¿qué te pasa? —cuestionó, respondiéndose a sí misma con rapidez. —De seguro fue InuYasha.

Para nadie era sorpresa que si la joven sacerdotisa estuviera de mal humor fuera culpa del semi demonio. La pelinegra sólo le sonrió incómodamente y le tomó de la mano con cuidado, llevándola consigo camino a la puerta.

—No se preocupe por eso, y vamos ya que luego se nos hace tarde. Sólo quiero recolectar algo y luego tengo que irme.

La mujer mayor le siguió en silencio, pensando vagamente en la razón por la que el resto de sus amigos no la habían acompañado como siempre, pero notando su prisa desistió de hablar sobre el tema. No tardaron más que unos minutos buscando lo que la chica necesitaba para irse, algún pedido de su abuelo por lo que le había comentado, y emprendieron juntas el camino de regreso, con la suerte de que ninguno de los otros buscadores de la perla habían llegado todavía.

Kagome se despidió aliviada de ella y emprendió rumbo al pozo, dejando el encargo de despedirla de todos y dejar sin cenar a InuYasha.

+(*)+(*)+(*)+

Los dos responsables de cuidar a los inmaduros del grupo, como se habían denominado la castaña y el pelinegro, se encargaron de sacar al albino de su entierro toda la tarde, realmente no habían demorado tanto, pero era preciso que sufriera un poco las consecuencias, y sumado a que estaba debilitado por la disminución de sus poderes conforme avanzaba el día, se dispusieron a dejarlo un par de horas con el pequeño problema para que reflexionara, además de aprovechar el tiempo para probar el nuevo juego de cartas que la joven del futuro les había traído para esa clase de situaciones sin nada que hacer.

Cuando lo consideraron apropiado Sango le ordenó a Kirara que tirara de sus pantalones hacia arriba y jalarlo de regreso al camino, consiguiendo los insultos como agradecimiento por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo. Emprendieron el camino de regreso pero un pequeño monstruo se les atravesó en el camino y demoraron un poco más de lo que habían previsto.

Al final terminaron llegando a los alrededores de la aldea casi al anochecer.

—InuYasha cálmate, debes estar cansado, mira que te golpeaste muy fuerte, además nos costó mucho trabajo sacarte del pozo —parloteó el pelinegro al verlo de mal humor.

—Si InuYasha —declamó el más pequeño, ya despierto. —¡Deberías agradecernos por sacarte del pozo! —y como respuesta Shippou recibió un golpe por parte del hanyou.

—Guarda silencio enano —masculló. —Tú no hiciste nada.

—InuYasha, no te desquites con él. Mejor deberías buscar a Kagome y pedirle perdón—le regañó Sango, él sólo se cruzó de brazos. —Además, tú fuiste el que empezó todo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! —exclamó irritado. —Ella tuvo la culpa, ustedes no se metan en lo que no les importa.

InuYasha les gruñó molesto, aunque jamás lo admitiría si sentía un poco de culpa por lo que el había dicho. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo sensible que era la sacerdotisa al tema de Kikyou, quizás tanto como él mismo, y haberlas comparado por mero impulso fue lo peor que s ele pudo ocurrir, mucho más en una noche en al que lo menos que deseaba era tener problemas.

Aunque había aceptado a regañadientes la verdad es que ir a la aldea le había parecido la mejor opción, sin sus poderes para defender los fragmentos los monstruos vendrían tras de ellos, y aunque los humanos que el acompañaban fueran fuertes nunca estaba seguro si no lo hacía por sí mismo. Odiaba sentirse tan indefenso siendo humano.

—Vaya, por fin llegaron.

La voz de la anciana Kaede lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Parecía que ya los esperaba desde hace rato con la comida hecha y algunos aldeanos ansiosos con los que solían platicar los otros de su arduo trayecto y que solían alejarse de él por temor.

De inmediato se echó para atrás, si apenas soportaba que su grupo supiera de su estado mucho menos quería que gente del pueblo llegara a saberlo. Kaede pareció entender quién era y lo que quería pro lo que los despidió rápidamente y fue ella la que se acercó. No lo iba a agradecer pero suponía que ella lo sabía. Mientras pensaba se dedicó a observar el lugar y se percató de que loa chica no estaba con ellos.

—¿Y Kagome?

La vio dudar.

—Bueno, se marchó hace unas horas.

Lo único que le faltaba, que la humana se le hubiera escapado.

No tardó ni un segundo en salir corriendo directo al pozo devora huesos, dispuesto a esperarla el tiempo que fuera necesario. En su estado casi humano sería imposible permitir que le viera la familia de ella, además de que no quería parecer demasiado desesperado, ella había sido cruel primero, él sólo se había defendido de su ataque. Al menos, eso quería creer.

—Cuando regrese me tendrá que pedir disculpas —murmuró a la nada, recostándose en el suelo al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la espalda contra el pozo.

Quizás debería ir por ella, pero era demasiado orgulloso para pedirle perdón todavía, mucho menos cuando estaba entercado en la idea de ser la víctima. Pasó largas horas enfurruñado en su sitio, pensando en las muchas cosas que tenía para decirle a al joven del futuro sin notar el momento exacto en que las serpientes cazadoras de almas empezaron a rodearlo.

Sabía que significaba. Kikyou estaba cerca.

Lo que no esperaba era que apareciera justo frente a él por su propia cuenta.

—Hola InuYasha.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Debo decir que este es el primer fanfic que creé en la vida. Literalmente. Claro, como en aquél entonces era una completa novata sin sentido común tuve que editarlo, traté de que la esencia fuera la misma y hasta pensé en sólo corregirlo y subirlo así, pero de verdad que hay un montón de cosas que me faltaron explicar por inexperiencia y le tengo un chingo de amor a esta historia. Conocí mucha gente hermosa que me apoyó y me aconsejó, crecí con él tanto en estilo como narración y siento que debo tenerlo sí o sí en mis cuentas principales ya que hasta ahora sólo está en un pequeño foro que nació de otro en el que yo comencé.

Ah, extraño esos tiempos dónde todavía quedaban los fanfics del mundo original, ahora casi todos son universos alternos. Ya sé que debo otros y hablo mucho, pero dejen a esta pobre viejecita con sus recuerdos xD


	2. Ideas tentadoras

**Título:** Cuatro almas

 **Sumary:** Harta de InuYasha y su eterna obsesión con Kikyou, Kagome decide viajar por su cuenta buscando los fragmentos, marchándose con quién jamás creyó, la mismísima Kikyou, creando caos y conflictos en InuYasha.

Naraku intentará aprovecharse de eso para hacer cumplir una vieja leyenda que habla de la tercera sacerdotisa de la perla y su decisión.

¿Quién terminará usando a quién?

 **Advertencias:** Universo manga/Posible OoC/Menciones a otras parejas.

 **Pareja:** InuxKag. Menciones del KikyouxInuYasha. KagomexNaraku.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 1,352** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autora Rumiko.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Ideas tentadoras**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Su familia a pesar de todo había notado su estado decaído en la cena no hicieron ninguna pregunta, lo que agradecía, mucho más cuándo todos se dedicaron a tratar de animarla pero seguía sin ser agradable preocuparlos con sus problemas emocionales. Después de ser recibida y disfrutar de un relajante baño, Kagome decidió que era oportuno retirarse a su cuarto e intentar descansar, tenía miles de pensamientos en su cabeza que no la dejaban concentrarse en nada en concreto, una y otra vez su mente iba de sufrir por las interminables tareas escolares o de su vida ordinaria a permanecer reviviendo la escena de la mañana.

Suspiró pesadamente, antes de dejar un pequeño grito algo exagerado por estar a punto de resbalarse en pleno pasillo del segundo piso. Estaba tan distraída que por poco terminaba enredándose en sus propios pies, pero era imposible de evitar. La situación con InuYasha la tenía ciertamente fastidiada y a punto de explotar, era verdad que ella había elegido aquello, aun si no sabía todo lo que se avecinaría con su decisión de quedarse junto al medio demonio, pero también era innegable que comenzaba a ver los límites de su paciencia, la que un día ingenuamente creyó infinita.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y comenzó a desvestirse, su pobre uniforme escolar estaba completamente arruinado gracias a la última batalla con un enemigo de poca importancia, peor que les había causado muchos problemas. Desde la ausencia repentina de Naraku lo único que encontraban en su camino eran esa clase de peligros, lo que agradecía, tampoco es que quisiera pelear con alguien del nivel de Sesshoumaru o algo porque era demasiado riesgoso. Se colocó el pijama y se lanzó directo a su cama, cubriéndose hasta el cuello. No fue hasta que sintió la comodidad de las sábanas limpias y frescas junto a la suavidad de su adorado colchón que recordó lo bueno de estar en su casa y en la época a la que pertenecía.

La tentación de pasar por lo menos una semana entera era demasiada, más tras enterarse por teléfono de parte de Ayumi que muy pronto vendrían los exámenes, pero tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a la era Sengoku. Había algo, casi podía sentirlo venir, que Naraku hubiera estado inactivo era sólo la primera señal de que tramaba un plan todavía peor.

A veces, y sólo a veces, le daban ganas de dejarlo todo en manos de Kikyou, después de todo ella también podía ver los fragmentos y era mucho más fuerte, pero sobretodo «mucho mejor compañía» según InuYasha, luego recordaba a sus amigos, a Miroku, a Shippou, a Sango y sentía que era como abandonarlos.

¿Dónde estaba su ánimo para enfrentar las adversidades como siempre? No lo sabía.

Lo que sí, es que ya no era una cuestión de un simple mal de amores, lo suyo ya rayaba en el masoquismo. No era sano para ninguno de los tres soportar semejante situación, y quizás si nadie cedía, ella debía empezar a hacerlo por sí misma, estaba harta de sufrir por un amor no correspondido que siempre terminaba dañándola.

Para su desgracia no era la primera vez.

¿Cuántas ocasiones más estarían en esa situación tan lamentable? Desesperada, lanzó con fuerza las sábanas que la cubrían y se levantó de golpe, sentándose al borde del colchón, intentar dormir mientras pensaba en ellos dos era imposible, estaba tan abstraída que apenas notaba que no había apagado la luz de su habitación. Se dispuso a hacerlo cuando de reojo pudo contemplar su reflejo pálido y ojeroso en el espejo del tocador, sintiendo pena por ella misma, de lo lamentable que se debía de ver para él.

Probablemente tampoco sería la última vez que InuYasha hablaba sin pensar, sucedería miles de veces más a futuro _porque no estaba a gusto_. Y empezaba a temer que ella tampoco lo estuviera. Sabía de sobra que cada cosa cruel e insultante que el albino dijo «sin querer» había sido la verdad que no se había atrevido a decir, si él impulsivamente había soltado aquél comentario comparándola con Kikyou era porque en el fondo realmente creía que la sacerdotisa de barro era mejor compañía que ella.

Estaba harta de sentía humillada y menospreciada cada que InuYasha no estuviera de humor para charlar. Una cosa era que estuviera enamorada de un imposible y otra que tuviera que aguantar a un desalmado que ignoraba sus sentimientos.

Comenzaba a creer que quizás no era tan mala idea olvidarse de todo y dejar a la sacerdotisa de barro a cargo mientras ella se dedicaba a recuperar su vida. Volvería a ser la mejor en matemáticas de la escuela, quizás se enamoraría de otro chico que sí le correspondiera, alcanzaría a graduarse ese mismo año si tenía suerte y finalmente podría dedicarse a su futuro como correspondía.

Suspiró, tragando las lágrimas que quería derramar. Si tan sólo la perla estuviera completa… Incluso iría ella misma a recorrer el Sengoku para terminar su misión de una vez por todas. La idea le rondó algún tiempo en la cabeza antes de caer finalmente rendida en su cama.

 _¿Y si lo hacía?_

 **OoOoO**

InuYasha la miró embelesado, recorriendo la figura de barro que avanzaba directo a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kikyou? —cuestionó, extrañado por su presencia luego de la larga ausencia de ella. La mujer le sonrió con aquél gesto tan característico de ella en vida, con sus labios apenas tirando a un lado y la tranquilidad dibujándose en todos sus rasgos.

Un par de serpientes lo rodearon sin tocarlo, pero él no podía despegar los ojos de la representación de su culpa y pecado traídos de vuelta en un cuerpo tan frágil que en cualquier momento podría romperse en pedazos. La necesidad de sostenerla nació de su pecho, temía que le pasara algo, cualquier cosa, tenía que protegerla de todo, de todos, o si no podría morir de la ansiedad.

—Veo que no has cambiado —musitó suavemente, encontrando la misma mirada que anhelaba reparar el pasado en sus ojos dorados, aquella que tanto odiaba y le hacía actuar cruelmente en consecuencia. —Si tan sólo lo entendieras… —murmuró, sin ser escuchada.

Ese híbrido era incapaz de entender que las cosas entre ellos se habían marchitado de la peor manera y no había forma de que el amor de antes pudiera renacer. Quizás, en otra vida, _o con la otra vida_ , porque las heridas que no habían cicatrizado seguían punzantes y dolorosas, y era probable que nunca fueran a cerrar.

El destino lo había querido, no había forma de remediarlo y ahora sólo les quedaba aceptarlo a ambos, pero ese medio demonio lo hacía todo tan confuso y difícil de ver, que incluso ella a veces tendía a caer en la trampa cruel.

—¿Viniste a verme? —le oyó decir, con aquél tono aterciopelado que sólo usaba cuando estaba angustiado, aquella voz que rara vez le escuchó en vida y ahora repetía tanto que llegaba a fastidiarla.

Las cosas entre ellos habían terminado.

—InuYasha…—murmuró lento, acercándose sigilosamente hasta él.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —masculló nervioso cuando la vio aproximarse y tomarlo por sorpresa del cuello de su haori, acercándolo peligrosamente hasta sentir como su cálida respiración chocaba en el cuerpo frío. —¿Kikyou? —preguntó confundido.

Había algo que no estaba bien de aquello y no sabía decirlo.

—Las cosas entre tú y yo han terminado —musitó, muy cercana a sus labios. Acercó su cuerpo hasta verse rodeada entre sus brazos, sabiendo de antemano que él no se permitiría rechazarla nunca.

—Kikyou, no digas eso… yo…

Lamentaba ser ella quién tuviera que dar marcha a todo, pero era el destino quién se había ensañado en que fuera de esa forma.

—Y seré yo quien haga pagar a Naraku.

—¿A qué te refieres…?

Lo calló con un beso, asegurándose de que ella estuviera observando. InuYasha apenas correspondió su gesto, sin saber que Kagome, en medio de un sueño extraño, los estaba observando.

 _Las cosas entre tú y yo han terminado… pero entre ustedes apenas están empezando._

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Según yo no cambiaría demasiado la trama, básicamente pasa lo mismo pero la esencia es distinta. No me odien ni odien a Kikyou demasiado, recuerdo los regaños que recibí en aquél entonces por hacerla ver como la bruja mardita xD Quizás es por eso que cambié la conversación, además de que quería explicar de un modo "más convincente" que Kagome se separe del grupo. Igual creo que en la historia original sería imposible, pero aquí es mi fanfic y pasará lo que yo quiera, así que no se preocupen si pronto pongo a Inu a bailar tap… Nah… ¿O sí? 7u7

 **De verdad que me siento súper emocionada, no esperaba tanto apoyo, los amo, ¡son lo mejor!**

 **Laura:** Muchísimas gracias, trataré de actualizar cada semana ya que la base de la historia ya está escrita, sólo edito (mentira, prácticamente cambio todo xD) Espero no decepcionarte, es mi primer fanfic traído de regreso a la vida y quizás puede ser bastante simple uwu

 **Serenity usagi** : Muchísimas gracias. Espero no decepcionarte, es mi primer fanfic traído de regreso a la vida y quizás puede ser bastante simple uwu

 **Wwwwwwwzp:** Gracias por leer :3

 **Maribalza:** Por ustedes trataré de que sea cada semana, como en los viejos tiempos xD Muchísimas gracias, espero no decepcionarte, es mi primer fanfic traído de regreso a la vida y quizás puede ser bastante simple uwu


End file.
